A delicious circular pie with diameter $12\text{ cm}$ is cut into three equal-sized sector-shaped pieces. Let $l$ be the number of centimeters in the length of the longest line segment that may be drawn in one of these pieces. What is $l^2$?
Solution: First of all, let us draw one of these pieces in question, labeling points of interest as necessary: [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pO;
pO = (0, 0);
pA = dir(150);
pB = dir(30);
pC = dir(90);
draw(pA--pO--pB);
draw(pA..pC..pB);
label("$A$", pA, W);
label("$B$", pB, E);
label("$O$", pO, S);
[/asy] We can see that the longest segment we can draw is from $A$ to $B,$ and to find $AB,$ we should create right triangles by drawing the perpendicular bisector to $AB.$ [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pM, pO;
pO = (0, 0);
pA = dir(150);
pB = dir(30);
pC = dir(90);
pM = 0.5 * pA + 0.5 * pB;
draw(pA--pO--pB);
draw(pA--pB);
draw(pM--pO);
draw(pA..pC..pB);
draw(rightanglemark(pO,pM,pA,2));
label("$A$", pA, W);
label("$B$", pB, E);
label("$O$", pO, S);
label("$M$", pM, N);
[/asy] Since $\angle MOB$ is half of $\angle AOB,$ which is a third of a full circle, we have $\angle MOB = 60^\circ,$ so $\triangle MOB$ is a 30-60-90 triangle. Since the diameter of the pie is $12\text{ cm},$ we see that $OB = 6\text{ cm},$ so $MO = 3\text{ cm}$ and $MB = 3\sqrt{3}\text{ cm}.$ Then, $AB = 2 \cdot MB = 6\sqrt{3}\text{ cm},$ so $l = 6\sqrt{3}.$ Finally, $l^2 = \boxed{108}.$